


[Podfic] Cold Making Warmth

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sheafrotherdon's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Steve settles upon the few things he knows for sure: that the days are short, and it's cold, and he doesn't mind looking dumb for making the effort. So screw the protocol, whether it exists or not – he's giving gifts.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cold Making Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Making Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297198) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



**Rating:** G  
  
**Length:** 15 minutes 44 seconds

[streaming (right-click) or direct download (left-click)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/cold%20making%20warmth%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sheafrotherdon.mp3)  
  
**download from the audioarchive**[as a zipped mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015061301.zip)

 

cover by me!

 

[ ](http://s1055.beta.photobucket.com/user/kalakiryascovers/media/coldmakingwarmth_zpsff52b39f.jpg.html)


End file.
